Inuyasha and Sailor Moon
by Kikyo-chan
Summary: Ok as u may have guessed this is a cross over fic between Sailor Moon and Inuyahsa please R&R(but try to b nice b/c this is my first fic!)
1. chapter1

Hello I just want to say that this is my crossover fic between Inuyasha and Sailor Moon. All my friends wanted me to do it so I did. I also want to say that this is my first fanfic ever(considering my last one sucked really bad so I deleted it)I also wan to make it clear that I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon so there. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Today class we r going to b talking about. blah blah blah blah." Was all that Kagome hear Mrs. Hitomi say. Ever since she started to travel back and forth from past to present her classes at school would get more boring. "Blah blah blah I also need to say that we r having 5 new students transfer here." That caught Kagome's attention 'I will so have to introduce my self so I can make friends with them. Because to tell u the truth my friends that I have now stink!' Kagome thought while giving her "friends" disapproving looks. "They are on their way her right now. I suspect they will b here soon." Mrs. Hitomi said excitedly.  
  
After that last bit of information there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Mrs. Hitomi yelled A girl about the same age as Kagome walked in. She had blue eyes and long blond hair, which was up in a bun/pigtail style. "Um. Is this room 234??" the girl asked "Yes it is." Mrs. Hitomi answered, "Are you one of the transfer students??" "Yes ma'am I am" the girl answered politely "That is great please introduce your self and take a seat." Mrs. Hitomi said " My name is Serena Tsukino. I transferred from Crossroads." Serena said and then went to one of the empty desk (which happened to be by behind Kagome) and sat down. "Hello my name is Kagome" Kagome said "Do you think that you could help show me around?" Serena asked. "STOP TALKING!!" Mrs. Hitomi yelled 'sure thing' kagome whispered. ~*~*~*~*~*5Mins later*~*~*~*~*~ Knock! Knock! "Come in" Mrs. Hitomi called for the second time that day. Two girls entered the room this time. One had long black hair, the other had short blue hair. "We are the transfer students from Crossroads." The black haired one said. "Yes, my name is Ami and this is Rei." Said the blue haired one. "ok then please take a seat." Mrs. Hitomi said slightly annoyed.  
  
Rei and Ami took the next empty desks next to Kagome.  
  
"Rei! What r u doing in my Home room!!" Serena asked "Shut up Serena! You knew that we were all going to transfer to day, and Lita and Mina are on there way." Rei answered quickly. ~*~*~*~*~*Another 5Mins later*~*~*~*~*~ Knock! Knock! "Come in" Mrs. Hitomi answered this time most defiantly annoyed. Two more girls entered the room. One with Long blond hair that was held up with a bow, the other had brown hair, which was in a ponytail. "Hiya my name is Mina this is Lita. I really hope that his is room 234 or I am going to look really stupid." The blond said. "Please take a seat!' Mrs. Hitomi yelled. "There are no more seats" Mina answered innocently. "WHAT!!" Mrs. Hitomi snapped back. "There are no more seats." Mina repeated. Mrs. Hitomi eventually called up to the office and ordered more desk. Mina and Lita ended up sitting by Kagome too. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yay I finally finished this chapter! If any one is confused about the whole desk thingy I will explain: Serena is sitting behind Kagome, Ami is on her (Kagome's) right, Rei is on the left, Mina is in front of Kagome, and Lita is behind Ami I hoped that helps! I will update once I get at least 5 reviews well I g2g or my mom is going to get mad! Jane! 


	2. chapter 2

I am so happy at where the story is going ^_^ but its such a pain to type and I am lazy and I don't wanna do it but I decided to write this chapter and get it posted. I got my 5 reviews thanks u guys so so so much!! I don't own any of the characters in this story!!!  
  
Well here it goes... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ It was 3:00 and the bell for school to end had finally rang. Kagome was seen walking home with the 5 new transfer students " Hey Kagome is this your house??" Serena asked as the many shrine steps came into view. " Yup, this is home sweet home" Kagome answered "You mean to tell me that u like in the local shrine?!" a shocked Rei asked "Uh. yea I do. Why do u ask?" Kagome asked sorta shocked by Rei's out burst " Back at Crossroads I lived at the local shrine too." Rei replied happily.  
  
As the 6 girls reached the steps they all said there fare wells and walked to their separate houses. or so it seemed  
  
" Hey! Wait for me u guys!" Serena said as the girls headed to Lita's house for 'sailor business'  
  
~ Back with Kagome~ " How was your day sweetheart?" Mrs. Higurashi(I would call her Kagome's mom but this seemed a lot better) asked.  
  
" It was great mom. I made 5 new friends, they all transferred from Crossroads." Kagome replied.  
  
"Well they have to be better then those other "so called friends" that u used to have." Kagome's mother remarked.  
  
~ Back with the sailor senchi~  
  
"You know what you guys, I felt some odd power from Kagome." Rei said  
  
" I sensed it too," Luna remarked, "you don't think she could b with the enemy so you"  
  
" WHY IS IT THAT WHEN I ALWAYS MAKE NEW FRIENDS THAT YOU GUYS ALWAYS THINK THAT THEIR EIVL??!!" Serena yelled at everybody.  
  
" Oh please meat-ball-head we never said that she was evil we r just saying that she had a weird Aurara"(could somebody please help me with the spelling of that?), Rei replied.  
  
~3 days later ~  
  
"Hey Kag, over here!" Serena called "Hey yall guys!" Kagome replied  
  
"Do you wanna go to the arcade with us?" Mina asked.  
  
" Nah I got other things planned. Sorry maybe another time." Kagome said sadly It was Saturday (as u should have guessed Inuyasha is coming to get her today) for once in her life Kagome didn't want to leave she wanted to stay and hang out with her new friends ' I could ask Inuyasha if I could stay for a few more days. but he is so dense that he would more then likely say "no" before I even finished.' Kagome thought  
  
"Earth to Kagome.hey Kag are you there!" Serena asked  
  
" Oh.yea sorry" Kagome replied, " Hey Bunny (a.k.a. Serena), do you know what time it is?"  
  
" Yea close to 6:00P.M. Why?" Serena asked.  
  
"Oh no", Kagome realized as she looked up at the sky to c the sun setting. I got to go k. I promise that I will make it up to you guys k. Bai! Bai!" Kagome said as she shot of towards the well. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* yay-ness I got that chapter done ^_^V well I am very sleepy right now cause its 2:22 thanzs again to all my reviewers I will update as soon as I can ok.( or mayb once I get 13 reviews ^_^ ) well I must sleep k thanxs again ja ne ^_^  
  
P.s. don't forget to review or no more chapters for u 


End file.
